


All Of Me

by pebbles403



Series: Unfaithfully [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles403/pseuds/pebbles403
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wedding in the future, but for who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

All of Me 

What would I do without your smart mouth? 

The months had went by and soon it was August. Patrick and Lacie had had their ups and downs as anyone would, but they never gave up on each other. They had spent so much time together that each of them had things for themselves and their children at each others apartment.   
Lacie called Patrick in a flurry. He answered on the 3rd ring.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey Trick. I need to talk to you."   
"What's wrong baby girl?"   
"I got an invitation to Elisa's wedding."   
"Ok and?"   
"It has both of our names on it."   
"So? She wants us to come as a couple."   
"I think there's a mistake." She said concerned.   
"Lacie I really don't think so."   
"Look can I just come pick you up so we can go talk to her?"   
"Sure. There's really no need to talk to her about it though."   
"I'm heading out the door now. Be there in a few."   
"Ok sugar. I'll be waiting on you." 

Lacie pulled her car up to the front of Patrick's building. He slid into the car and leaned over to kiss her sweetly. The moment was ruined by the chorus of 'Eeeeeewwwww' coming from the backseat. Patrick chuckled, "Decided to not walk today?"   
"It's entirely too hot to walk today."   
She put the car into gear and the headed toward Elisa's house. Once there, the kids jumped out of the car and ran to the front door, knocking on it excitedly. Elisa opened the door as Lacie and Patrick got out of the car. The kids squealed and hugged Elisa.   
"Hey guys. Declan's in his room if you want to go play with him." She said.   
"Yay!" Prue exclaimed as she and Max ran to Declan's room.   
Hey Elisa! How are you?" Lacie asked once she and Patrick made it to the front door.   
“I’m doing great! Didn’t expect to see you two here.” She replied hugging them both.   
Patrick chuckled, "Lacie is paranoid and that's why we're here."   
She slapped his arm. "I'm not paranoid, just confused."   
Elisa invited them inside and closed the door. "What exactly has you confused Lacie?"   
"Well Patrick and I haven't exactly made our relationship public yet, so I was wondering if maybe you made a mistake on your invitations."   
"There's no mistake Lacie. I invited you two as a couple."   
Patrick sat back looking smug. "I told you Lace."   
She glared at him, then looked at Elisa worried. "Well don't you think that it'll be just a little bit awkward for people to see us together at your wedding?"   
"Not really. Besides, all three of us have made amends and maintain a fantastic relationship. I want you two to be happy and I want people to see that you're happy together just like Mark and I are happy together."   
Patrick took Lacie's hand in his, "What are you afraid of baby girl?"   
"I just know that people are going to say awful things because I ruined your marriage."   
Elisa put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "Listen to me Lacie. Mine and Patrick's marriage was over before you came along. I'm not bitter and I don't hate either one of you. You need to let go of this regret that you're obviously still feeling. You two are happy together. Mark and I are happy. Live life and tell anyone who has something to say to go to hell."   
"Fine. As long as you don't think it'll ruin your day, I'll come with Patrick."   
He smiled at Lacie, "That's my girl." 

After an hour of visiting and pleading from the kids to spend the night with Declan, Lacie and Patrick drove back to his apartment alone together. She called Billie when they got there to let her know that she was staying at Patrick's place for the night.   
Lacie plopped down on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest.   
"What's the matter Lace?" Patrick asked concerned.   
"I'm nervous. We've been able to hide our relationship from pretty much the entire world. This will be our first real function as a couple and it scares the shit out of me."   
Patrick sat down and put his arms around her. "Sugar, listen to me. We have a chance to show the world that we're all happy. Let's take this opportunity to make the best of it. I don't regret a single moment of time I've ever spent with you. You are the one thing in my life, apart from my son, that makes me want to wake up everyday. I want the world to know how happy I am with you. If that means showing you off at Elisa's wedding, then so be it."   
Lacie smiled at Patrick, "You make me so happy. I love you."   
"I love you too Lace." 

***One Month Later*** 

Billie and Lacie were at the mall against Lacie's will.   
"Billie, we really didn't have to come to this hell hole."   
"Yes we did. You need a dress for the wedding tomorrow, and you've put it off for too long. Now shut your mouth bitch and let's get you a dress."   
Lacie groaned as Billie pulled her into a shop that looked entirely too expensive.   
"Billie! I can't afford a single thing in this store!"   
"Yeah, about that. I didn't tell you, but Patrick told me to bring you here and gave me his credit card to get you a dress and accessories."   
"What the hell?!"   
"He knew that you'd react this way, so he had me take it."   
"Billie, I really can't do that. I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of him. I don't want him for his money."   
"I know that. Listen, he told me to come here. Now stop being so stubborn and let the man spoil you once in a while!"   
Lacie groaned and finally agreed. They spent two hours inside and finally found the perfect dress for Lacie to wear. It hit her just below the knees and had an ombre effect going from a pale pink at the top and into a pale purple at the bottom. She even found some inexpensive silver and pink jewelry to go along with it. Billie tried to get her to buy some shoes too, but Lacie refused stating that she already had a pair of silver flats that would go with everything just fine. They got back home and Patrick was there with Andy and the kids.   
"Hey sugar! Did you find a dress?"   
"I did. That wasn't nice sending me there with Billie and your credit card."   
"So sue me. I wanted you to be able to pick out anything you wanted. I want to spoil my baby."   
"Still not nice. Quite underhanded actually."   
"You'll be fine doll." 

The next day Lacie was running around the apartment trying to get ready before Patrick got there. They were all going to take a cab to the venue together.   
"Fuck it! Billie, I can't get my hair to work! It refuses to do what I want it to do! I grew it! It should listen to me!"   
"Calm the hell down and come here."   
Billie grabbed Lacie by the hand and pulled her into the bathroom. She calmly fixed Lacie's short black hair, and even finished her makeup. Once she got Lacie situated, she kicked her out of the bathroom so she could finish getting ready herself. Lacie ran into her room to get her dress, jewelry and shoes on.   
The doorbell rang and Andy answered it. "Hey man. Ready to go to your ex-wife's wedding?"   
"Of course. Are the girls ready yet?"   
Lacie walked into the living room at that exact moment. Patrick could only stare at her with a smile on his face.   
"What are you staring at Trick?"   
He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, whispering in her ear, "I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in the world."   
Lacie blushed as Patrick lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly.   
"Are you two finished with your gag-worthy display of affection?"   
"Billie you sure know how to ruin a fucking moment." Lacie scowled.   
Billie smirked and air-kissed at Lacie as they all walked out of the apartment together to catch a cab. 

As they rode to the venue where the wedding was being held, everyone chatted animatedly except Patrick. He couldn't keep his eyes off of his beautiful girlfriend. She noticed a few times and could only blush. She was sure she'd look like a tomato by the time they got to the venue.   
When the cab came to a stop, Patrick held on to Lacie's hand and they exited the cab together. Her palms began to sweat. He leaned over to her and said in a whisper, "You're doing great sugar. Just stay calm and smile. I'm right beside you and I'm not going anywhere."   
Lacie seemed to calm down as he quietly comforted her. They were led to their seats and Lacie calmed even more. Elisa had made sure that Patrick and Lacie were seated next to Joe, Marie, Pete, Meagan, Billie and Andy.   
The ceremony was beautiful. The venue was decorated in beautiful shades of pale blues and greens. Elisa looked gorgeous in her floor length satin and lace gown. Lacie cried when the officiant pronounced Mark and Elisa man and wife. Once the ceremony was over all the guests were ushered into a larger room for the reception. The photographer was going around the room taking pictures of everyone, but gave an odd look at the table where the guys and their dates were seated. She took a picture of them all smiling anyway.   
Lacie looked at Patrick, "I know that look was because of you and I. I told you that things would get awkward."   
"Lace, you're over-reacting baby. I'm sure it wasn't because of us."   
"Maybe you're right. I'm going to get myself something to drink."   
"Do you want me to go with you?"   
"I've got it Patrick. Thank you though."   
Lacie walked to the bar area and put her order in for a virgin cocktail. While she waited for her drink to be made, she couldn't help but overhear two women talking.   
"I can't believe that Elisa invited him after everything he did to her."   
"Did you see that he brought his little slut with him? What kind of person does that?"   
"I don't know, but it was a completely classless move on his part. I mean seriously, why would Elisa want her ex-husband and his little plaything at her wedding?"   
Lacie was getting angrier and angrier with each passing second. How dare they talk about her and Patrick like that? What gave them the fucking right? She turned around and found the owners of the voices.   
"I don't know if you know, but I heard every word you two ladies said. I'd like you to know that Elisa invited me and Patrick as a couple. You should really get the entire story before you start running your mouths, because bullshit doesn't look good coming out of anyone's face."   
With her piece said, Lacie grabbed her drink and stomped back to her table. Joe was the first to notice the change in Lacie's demeanor. "Are you ok shorty? You look equal parts hurt and pissed."   
"It's nothing Joe. Just some bitches who need to learn to keep their mouths shut."   
"I'm going outside for a smoke. Do you want to join me and you can get it off your chest?"   
"Sure." 

Once outside, Joe lit a cigarette and offered one to Lacie. She took it and let him light it for her. She took a long drag and told Joe everything that she heard and all that she had said in reply to the women.   
"Wow. You put 'em in their place shorty. Those bitches shouldn't have even opened their mouths."   
"Yeah. I hate to say it, but I really just want to go home now. I don't really want to duck out on Elisa on her big day, but if I weren't here, there would be less bullshit going on today."   
"That's bullshit Lacie. I know their type. Those bitches would've been talking shit even if you weren't here. What you need to do is go back inside and just have the best time you can. Make Patrick dance with you. You were invited because you are part of the family Lacie. Now let's go back inside and enjoy the rest of this reception."   
"You're right Trohman. Thanks for the talk and the smoke."   
Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her back inside to their table. Patrick looked at Lacie with a worried expression.   
"Everything ok you two?"   
Lacie smiled and grabbed his hands pulling him up. "Everything's great! Now come on, your girlfriend wants to dance."   
She pulled him onto the dance floor just as 'All of You' by John Legend started to play. Patrick softly sang into her ear as they twirled slowly around the floor. Elisa and Mark danced over to the couple and smiled at them.   
"Having a good time?" Elisa asked.   
"We’re having a great time! The ceremony was beautiful. You look beautiful Elisa." Lacie said.   
Elisa smiled and hugged Lacie before taking her new husband's hand and dancing away. Lacie couldn't help but feel a bit smug as she saw the two gossipers out of the corner of her eye. She knew they had just seen the interaction between her and Elisa. Lacie smiled sweetly at the two women as Patrick continued to spin her around the dance floor. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I know that weddings take a lot longer to plan, so just suspend your belief for a bit on the timeline here. :D Hope you enjoy this new piece to the story. As always a big thank you to everyone who has read this and continues to read it!)


End file.
